Black Manta
Weisman, Greg (2012-08-31). Question #15586. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2012-08-31. | age (2016) = | species = Human | designation = | gender = Male | hair color = Brown | eye color = Black | relatives = Kaldur'ahm (son) | affiliation = The Light | first = 108 | voice = Khary Payton }} Black Manta is an enemy of Aquaman. He was originally an agent of Ocean-Master, but became a member of the Light after Ocean-Master was disgracefully dismissed. Personality Black Manta is commanding and focused and leads his men with great authority. He has shown to detest any failure or mistake, and chastises his men for any failings. Black Manta can lose his temper if things do not go according to plan. Even though he is a ruthless villain, he has shown a softer side to his son, as he showed Kaldur small moments of mercy. This grew when Aqualad joined him after the death of Tula as he not only let Aqualad lead his forces as field commander but he was ready to let him get closer to the Light, he has also shown he is quite proud of his son's accomplishments and rate of success. Physical appearance Black Manta is an African American male with high cheekbones and black hair that is graying around the temples. He sports a thin ring beard. Black Manta's suit is characterized by the manta-shaped head with two large, daunting red eyes that also allow him to shoot lasers from; there are small tubes that connect from the back of the head to his shoulders. The hands of his suit are webbed; the suit also sports fins on each of his legs. Hidden in his suit are compartments that allow him to fire missiles. History Early life Once, Black Manta tried to infiltrate Atlantis by genetically engineering his henchmen to become water-breathers. One henchman, Calvin Durham, defected for the love of an Atlantean, Sha'lain'a. Black Manta is Aqualad's father. 2010 Black Manta attacked Poseidonis with the intention of stealing the sea star that was being kept in the Science Center. To do it, he had his Manta Troopers set explosive charges in all the sectors except the one the science center was stored in. It would distract the royal troops long enough to obtain the starfish. Kaldur'ahm and Garth saw through Black Manta's plan, and infiltrated the science center. As Black Manta oversaw the extraction of the starfish into the Manta sub, they attacked him, cutting the rope that lifted the creature. With his plan in ruins, Black Manta blew up the starfish and escaped. He reported back to the Light, who were not too distraught over the loss of the starfish. 2011-2015 After Aqualad learned that Black Manta was his true father, and Tula died in a mission, he joined Black Manta's forces. Manta took a step back, and appointed his son his field commander. 2016 Black Manta welcomed his son back, and asked him to report on the events that had happened on Malina Island. The Kroloteans were destroyed, but Aquaman and the other heroes survived. He congratulated Kaldur'ahm, and then left for a meeting with the Light. Vandal Savage explained to him that this successful mission was enough reason for them to give Manta Ocean-Master's seat in the Light. He ordered Kaldur'ahm to destroy the Earth-Mars communication satellite, where Black Manta planted a bomb days prior. After his son returned, he congratulated him for capturing Lagoon Boy, killing a former team mate, and destroying the satellite. Aqualad told him that the satellite's destruction was not his doing. Black Manta explained that it was a test, to see if he would take false credit, or acknowledge his failure, and that he passed. Black Manta praised Kaldur'ahm, and invited him deeper into the Light's plans. Though Black Manta was convinced, not everyone in the Light shared his trust. For that to happen, he had a more dangerous mission, capturing Blue Beetle for the partner. After he sent his son away, he saw to Lagoon Boy's transportation to the partner's base. Blue Beetle was captured, along with Beast Boy and Impulse, and Mount Justice was destroyed. Black Manta congratulated his son on his success, and introduced him to the members of the Light. They agreed that he had done enough to earn their trust. Equipment * Manta sub: The Manta sub is Black Manta's primary means of transportation. It is a submarine shaped in the form of a giant manta ray. * Manta stings: Manta stings are explosives fashioned in the shape of a manta ray and are used by Black Manta and his squads of henchmen. * Armored suit: Black Manta has an armoured suit with a built-in rocket launcher. His helmet, fashioned like a manta ray, has red lenses that can fire laser blasts. Relationships Aqualad Black Manta is Aqualad's father, Weisman, Greg (2011-03-12). Question #13371. Ask Greg. Retrieved 2011-07-13. He seemed to be extremely disappointed that Aqualad served Aquaman willingly, going as far as calling it a waste. He was glad his son turned on his teammates and joined him after the death of Tula, unaware that he is undercover for Nightwing. Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Humans Category:Individuals Category:The Light